


underwater

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Beaches, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Beach day....I sit under my umbrella and watch the waves crash....I raise an eyebrow and watch as he leans back, sinking into the water.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: smiling fate [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Kudos: 24
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 13: Below the Surface

BAZ

I sit under my umbrella and watch the waves crash.

We're at a beach, all of us. My father even agreed to suck it up for a day and play nice with the Bunces so Mordy has someone closer to her age to play with. 

Even Vera came. She’s passed out on a towel next to Daphne, snoring lightly. (She warned us this would happen when we invited her. The sun puts her to sleep, apparently.)

Simon’s running around with all the children. I didn't expect him to be so good with them, but I suppose he would have learned from the homes.

I slather some more sunscreen on-I won't collapse into a pile of ashes, but my vampirism makes me burn far too easily-and go to relieve Daphne from babysitting duty. She doesn’t want to go in the water, and the children are whinging.

Simon throws a blinding smile at me and loops one arm around my shoulder, pulling me down for a kiss. I go easily and ignore the disgusted noises the children make.

“C’mon, Baz”, Simon says, laughing. He's so bright. I love it.

I follow him into the water, keeping a careful eye on everyone. The Bunces, with the exception of one of them, crowd the shore. They're watching too, so I let myself relax a little.

I'm up to my thighs. Simon sits next to me, the water line just below his shoulders.

Father and Bunce-Penelope-spelled everyone with all the usual swimming spells. Keep water from stinging your eyes, keep water from going up your nose, that sort of thing.

I sit down next to him carefully. The water is colder than I expected, but it bothers me less with Simon's warmth at my side.

I look at him. He smiles, brighter than the sun, and leans in to kiss my cheek.

I smile back and his eyes turn mischievous. I raise an eyebrow and watch as he leans back, sinking into the water.

His face is right below the surface, eyes wide. I follow, letting water rush over me. My hair tangles over my face-i should have brought a tie. I'll have to ask Penelope for one.

I hold my breath and keep my eyes open. The water stays away, as it's spelled to.

I look Simon in the eye. He's grinning now, full out and brighter than anything. 

I love him. He loves me. 

And here in the sun, below the surface of the water, I'm happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i am having so much fun making up these spells i should have started writing snowbaz years ago
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
